The embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to electronic messaging systems. More particularly, the embodiments relate to secure electronic message conveyance.
The use of electronic messaging, for example electronic mail (e-mail) and text messaging, has grown to an extent that electronic messaging is now ubiquitous throughout most of the industrialized world. For example, approximately 80% of the U.S. population uses e-mail at least time-to-time.
Electronic messaging is a very convenient form of communication. For example, if a user receives an e-mail that they feel may be of interest to others, they may simply forward the e-mail to those other users. Sometimes, however, an e-mail may contain confidential information. Thus, the original sender of the e-mail may not wish to have the content of the e-mail shared with other people other than the original recipients.